


the perks of stealing cereal

by AFireInTheAttic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Wolf Secret Santa Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you mad?” Danny ventures. The answer is pretty obvious, but maybe if he looks repentant enough, Scott will get over it kind of quickly.</p>
<p>“Who wouldn’t be angry? You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”</p>
<p>Well, when he put it that way… “I had a good reason,” he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the perks of stealing cereal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnigmaticSplendor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/gifts).



> For my very favorite cutie, Kiki!! 
> 
> Scott is a transboy. He's had top surgery but hasn't had bottom surgery and may or may not have plans to get it. It's not super relevant to the story except that it's the reason Scott wears a strap-on.

There’s probably a better way to go about doing this – no, there’s definitely a better way.  But Danny is hungry as hell and there’s a bowl of cereal on the table, and he can hear the shower running – really, he can’t be blamed. He doesn’t want the cereal to get soggy, after all! No one would.

So yeah, he breaks into Scott’s house and eats the cereal on the table. Scott probably won’t mind, if he’s anything like he was before.

“Danny?” 

That’s not Scott.

Danny twists around to see Boyd—god, what was Boyd’s last name? Or is Boyd his last name?—standing there, frowning. He’s not wearing a shirt, just loose pajama bottoms, which are hanging way too low for Danny to even attempt not to stare. He can’t be blamed. He’s very gay and very allosexual. 

“Uh, hi. I thought you were dead.”

“I thought _you_ were dead,” Boyd says blankly. He squints. “Are you eating cereal?”

“Uh…yes?”

“Scott’s gonna be mad.”

“It was gonna get soggy!” he says defensively. He curls the bowl tighter to his chest. It’s cold, but he honestly doesn’t give a fuck. No one is taking this cereal from him.

Boyd sighs and shakes his head. “He likes it soggy.” The shower shuts off.

“Vernon?” It’s Scott, calling from the bathroom, presumably. “Can you bring me a towel? I think Kira stole all of them last night.” 

“Uh huh,” Boyd calls back, and walks out of the room, leaving Danny very befuddled and still very hungry. He keeps eating the cereal, unsure of what else to do.

Scott comes into the room, towel wrapped around his waist. There are two twin scars on his chest, but if Danny didn’t know where to look, they would have blended in with the other assortment of scars on his chest, presumably from years of fighting the supernatural. He kind of thought there was supernatural healing involved, but hell if he knows the exacts.

He eats another bite of cereal, because he’s not sure what else to do. He already broke into the house. He may as well lie in the bed he made.

Scott’s head snaps toward him. “Danny? What the hell?”

“Hi,” he says meekly.

“Are you eating my cereal?” Scott says, because apparently that’s the thing to focus on. He considers lying, but the smoking cereal bowl is in his hand. 

“Yes?”

“That was the last of the cereal,” he says flatly. The hand holding the towel up is flexed really tightly.

Danny considers, once again, that this was not the best move. “I haven’t eaten in two days,” he says. Nonetheless, he sets the bowl of cereal down. Maybe Scott will take the bowl of cereal from him. He looks…more dangerous than he used to.

“We thought you were dead,” he continues, scowling. “For _three years_.” 

“Are you mad?” he ventures. The answer is pretty obvious, but maybe if he looks repentant enough, Scott will get over it kind of quickly.

“Who wouldn’t be angry? You ate all of my cereal and _faked your death for three years_!”

Well, when he put it that way… “I had a good reason,” he tries. “You know, preventing the apocalypse kind of good reason. If I hadn’t disappeared, I would have been just another pawn in Deucalion’s game! You know that. He even pulled Ethan back onto his side. What was I supposed to do?”

Boyd walks back into the room, holding hands with Kira. The two of them are looking very judgmental. 

“I can’t believe you ate all the cereal,” Kira says, shaking her head. “That’s fucked up.” 

Boyd snorts and ducks his head. He nudges her with his elbow, before schooling his face and glaring at Danny. 

“You could have come to Scott for help. Scott’s the only reason I’m still alive.” Boyd is still shirtless, and it’s very distracting. Then again, Scott’s chest is distracting, too.

Maybe if he stares at Kira instead… But no, she’s still glaring at him. He looks up to the ceiling. At least that’s safe. 

“Well, technically, alive again,” Scott points out. 

“Still,” Boyd says, shrugging.

Scott stomps up to Danny. His towel is hanging dangerously low, and now Danny can see the slight bulge of his stomach. He hasn’t gotten a hysterectomy yet, then – or maybe he decided not to. It’s none of Danny’s business, even if he wants it to be. 

“Danny. What. The. Fuck.” 

“I’m alive! And I just escaped from being kidnapped by some creep who may have wanted to turn me into a sex slave…or maybe a tech slave? It wasn’t really clear. Also, he was planning on ritual sacrifice somewhere down the line. That I _definitely_ heard right. Even if it wasn’t gonna be me.” He shrugged, crossing his arms. “And I didn’t know where else to go.”

Boyd chuckled, and then laughed, and then left the room. “Do you want an omelet, Scott?” he called from the other room.

In response, he looked at the mostly empty bowl of cereal. 

“Better make it two,” he said, and swiped the bowl. “This is mine,” he said, pointing the spoon at Danny decisively. He sat down and slurped up the rest of the (ew) now soggy cereal. “So tell me everything.”

Twenty minutes later, Danny has eaten an omelet and gotten the whole story out. Scott is still wearing nothing more than a towel, and Boyd and Kira are back in the room, listening. 

“And that’s why you’ve been pretending to be dead?” Kira says, after he’s finished.

It throws him for a second. “Uh, no. That’s unrelated.” 

“Haven’t you heard? Danny is always getting targeted by murderous beings,” Boyd says drily. 

“Hey! That’s not true,” he says crossing his arms and scowling. But then he thinks about it, and Boyd may have a point.

As though to agree, Scott begins ticking names off on his fingers. “Jackson – which I guess was technically Matt – Ethan, the darach, technically, almost the Oni, Deucalion, Ethan again, and now this guy.”

“You can’t count Ethan the first time,” he argues, frowning. Ethan _had_ genuinely liked him. Probably. 

“The Oni wouldn’t have gone after him,” Kira pipes up. “He was just uh…dealing with proximity effects.”

“Fair enough,” Scott concedes. He gets a serious look on his face again. “So what do you need?”

Danny looks away and fists his hands in his lap. “Um. I was hoping I could…come back?”

The three of them look at each other, brows wrinkling. Finally Scott nods, Boyd shrugs, and Kira leans back in her chair. 

“Okay,” Scott says.

Before Danny even has a chance to feel relieved, Boyd flatly said, “You have to complete the ritual fucking.“

“What?” he sputters. 

“Scott fucks everyone,” Kira said seriously. “It’s part of being an alpha.”

He gapes at the two of them before finally turning to look at Scott, who is frowning. Which – great. It’s his job and he doesn’t even _want_ to fuck Danny. 

“Guys, cut it out,” Scott says. “You don’t have to do anything like that.”

Ouch.

“Scott really does fuck everyone,” Kira says conspiratorially. She leans across the table, like she’s sharing a great secret. “Or, you know. Mostly I fuck him, but yeah. Everyone.”

“Not Cora,” Boyd points out.

“I thought he fingered her last week?” she says, raising an eyebrow.

Remembrance dawns on his face. “Oh yeah. Scott fucks everyone.” 

“Can you blame us?” she wonders, wrapping an arm around Scott and patting his face with her other hand. “Look at him. He’s just…so lovable.”

“And fuckable,” Boyd agrees.Scott, for his part, looks only slightly awkward, but kind of like he’s used to it. And most of all, he’s not contradicting them. He sighs. 

“It’s not a ritual, and it’s not a requirement. But yeah, I have sex with almost everyone in the pack. And it’s totally consensual for both parties, and you do not have to if you don’t want to. But for the record, I would definitely enjoy having sex with you.” 

Danny gapes. What the fuck? This is not the Scott he remembers – no, the Scott before never would have been this upfront or this confident. Or maybe he was and Danny never gave him the time of day or – okay, actually, does he care? 

“Um, yes?” 

Kira snorts and immediately covers her mouth. “Oh, my god. Worse than Stiles. Gotta go,” she says. She pushes back from the table and disappears down the hallway.

“When you say yes,” Scott says, pressing his palms face down on the table, “Do you mean you want to have sex?”

“I mean, not _now_ ,” he says quickly. “I haven’t eaten or showered in two days. Two days!”

“He has a point,” Boyd says. “You fuck hard enough that he’ll need the calories.”

He frowns at him. “I could be gentle, if that’s what he wanted.”

Boyd looked over at Danny, and then back to Scott. “He doesn’t want gentle.”

Danny’s face gets hot, but then he remembers how honest Scott was about it, and says, “Well…I like cuddling after to be gentle.”

Letting out a low whistle, Boyd salutes him. “There’s food in the kitchen. Shower’s down the hall. Let us know if it looks like that guy is after you, but uh. I’m gonna go see what Kira’s up to.”

Then it’s just Danny and Scott, looking at each other from across the table. It’s less awkward than it should be, Danny thinks, considering that he _did_ fake his death and eat all of Scott’s cereal. 

* * *

 

Scott wears a strap-on the first time they fuck. It’s neon green and average size – nothing too large and without many of the awkward veins that Danny has always felt odd about when checking out dildos. It’s got a decent girth, though, and Danny really can’t wait until Scott gets it inside him. Until  _Scott_ is inside him. He’s still wearing his boxers when Scott climbs into his lap and starts to kiss him, deep and slow. He feels a bit overdressed, since he can grab Scott’s bare ass. He does grab it, though, and holds on tight. 

He’s getting hard already, and he rocks up into Scott, letting him feel it. Scott starts to grind back, and it’s so _good_. It’s not like he’s had a dry spell recently, or anything, but the last sexual partner he had ended up kidnapping him, and he doesn’t think he has anything to worry about on that front with Scott. He feels blissed out and totally relaxed, and they’ve only just started.

Scott presses him back onto the bed, still straddling him. 

“All good?” he asks, pressing kisses to Danny’s left collarbone.

“So good,” Danny says. “You?”

“Mm, yeah.” He keeps kissing all over Danny’s chest, flicking his nipples with is tongue, and dragging his fingers up his sides. His fingernails are neatly trimmed – Danny can tell – and it feels fucking amazing. “Do you like oral?”

“Giving or receiving?” He likes both, but he wants to know what’s coming.

“I wanna give you a blow job, if you’re okay with it,” he says, and presses a kiss to the underside of his chin. “Only if you want to.” He groans when Scott sucks a love bite into his neck. “God—I want to. I really want you to.”

“Cool,” Scott says. He sits up, his ass still square on Danny’s rapidly hardening dick, and grinds once more before sliding off of him to kneel on the floor and to tug his boxers off. 

"Have you been tested recently?” he asks, before starting. “I wanna say I’m clean, but my last partner kidnapped me, so I’m really not sure I can trust that he was telling me the truth,” he admits. In response, he shrugs, and teaches under the bed to pull out a basket full of condoms. He plunges his hand into the basket and rummages around before popping one out. 

“Erica works at Planned Parenthood,” he explains. “She’s always giving everybody free condoms.”

It’s ridiculous and hilarious at the same time, especially when the one Scott rolls over his dick is bright purple. 

“Is that flavored?”

“Maybe,” Scott says. “Tell me to stop if I do something you don’t like.”

“Yeah, okay, just— _fuck_ ,” he gasps out, as Scott licks a stripe from the base of his dick to the top.

“Mixed berry flavor, I think,” he says, and then wraps his lips around him. Scott is – really fucking good at this. And for a minute, that’s all he can think about – the slide of Scott’s mouth over the tip of his dick down to the middle of his dick, so he can feel himself hit the back of Scott’s throat before pulling back and focusing at the tip. He’s wearing a condom and its still fucking amazing. It kind of blows his mind, but he’s super into it, honestly. The fact that the condom is purple does kind of keep him present, though, but mostly because it’s funny. 

Scott’s good at taking his attention away from that, of course. Despite the condom, he can still feel Scott focusing on his foreskin, pressing his tongue down the slit and underneath the hood, even if the latex makes it a bit clumsy. He’s fully hard by the time that Scott actually takes him down to the base of his dick, hollowing his cheeks as he carefully sucks, and fuck – This was a good decision. Carefully, he reaches up to grab at Scott’s hair. He’s doing his best not to jerk his hips, but if he doesn’t ground himself somehow, he’s going to lose himself to Scott’s amazing – really fucking amazing – mouth.

 Scott’s hand covers one of Danny’s, and he presses it carefully even closer to his hair, encouraging. Fuck. Fuck. He’s losing feeling in his fingers, but he threads them through Scott’s hair and tugs gently. He moans his appreciation as Scott’s head bobs up and down, and gasps out his name slowly, dragging the t’s with a moan. 

“How are you so good at this?” he groans, feeling Scott’s tongue moving over his shaft. “God.”

Scott pops his mouth off and wipes it casually. “Practice.”

His dick is still coated in purple, but it’s also shiny with spit. He aches with how much he wants to continue. 

“Kiss me,” he says. Asks. Begs. Scott does, climbing up his body to press his mouth with warm, wet kisses. He tastes like mixed berry, in a very chemical way – not bad, but artificial. It makes Danny laugh against his mouth, but he kisses him through the laughter. Scott starts to rut against him gently, until they were both moaning.Danny could feel himself leaking. 

“Scott,” he gasped. “Fuck me, please, god – ”

“Yeah, ok,” Scott murmurs into his neck, and slides off him again to slide another condom – this one has ridges, which is definitely nice. He also brings out lube and sets to work opening Danny up. 

“This good?” He asks, as he slips the first finger in. 

“Yessogooooo…” he slurs. Perhaps inadvertently, he’d started to rub just at his prostate with the pad of his finger, even as he carefully stretched his hole. 

“Good…you’re doing so good for me, baby.”

“Mmm,” he moans, laying back more comfortably. “Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t call me baby.”

He chuckled and carefully added a second finger. 

“No problem.”

Danny prefers to bottom more often than not, so it doesn’t start to burn until Scott adds a fourth finger. Still, the burn isn’t bad, and Scott gives him plenty of time to adjust before thrusting in and out a few times. 

“Are you ready?” he asks, and Danny moans out a yes. Scott has been rubbing his prostate gently this whole time, and all he wants is for Scott to put his dick in him. It’s a first, getting fucked with a strap-on. Scott isn’t the first transman that Danny has dated or even slept with, but Jay didn’t like anal and Peter had already had bottom surgery, so this is new. It’s different than fucking himself on a dildo, despite the similar tools. It probably has something to do with the way Scott slides in with a grunt and starts sucking on his neck while thrusting his hips halfway in and out. He grinds in every time, brushing against his prostate with the movement. He’s almost embarrassed by the noises he’s making, but god, it’s worth it. 

Scott is hot as hell, and this only makes it more apparent. He comes quickly, and as Scott slips out, he reaches down and rubs himself off shortly after. Danny feels so relaxed he’s not sure he could move, so he’s glad that Scott takes it upon himself to dispose of the condoms. When Scott returns to lie down next to him, he says, “I’ll get tested soon.”

He presses a kiss to his cheek. “No worries. How are you feeling?”

“Really good. I guess that explains why everyone fucks you.”

“Oh, my god.”

“Is it actually a ritual? Did you just want to keep it quiet?” Danny teases. 

Scott laughs. “Shut up.” He curls up against him, throwing his leg over Danny’s and tucking his face into his neck.

It’s quiet for a while as they both catch their breath again. A thought occurs to him suddenly. “This isn’t a one time thing, right?”

He feels a soft whuff of laughter against his throat. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

Scott props himself up so he can meet Danny’s eyes. “Never eat my cereal again.”

Absolutely worth it.


End file.
